Fate *Updated: 28/08/02*
by DizzysGurl13
Summary: After their great date, Hunter has to tell Morgan something very important. Will what he has to tell her ruin their relationship, or scar them both for life??? Read and Review!! Thanks!! The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll put up!!!
1. Sgath

Chapter One; Sgàth  
  
"Mary K!! Come up here!!!" I called. As I rummaged through my closet, I heard her running up the stairs and into my room.  
  
"What's wrong??" she asked, out of breath. I gave up on my clothes and whined to her about my problems.  
  
"I don't know what to wear, and I'm meeting Hunter in fifteen minutes!!" I looked at her helplessly. "Help??" She smiled.  
  
"I know just the thing!" She exclaimed, and she ran through the bathroom, which joined our two rooms together, into her room. She soon came back with an armful of clothes. "Here," she said. "This is perfect!!" Mary K handed me a pair of her dark blue low cut jeans, and her black halter.  
  
"Um, Mary K, look at me. I totally don't have a figure to wear this." She shook her head, but it was true. I was 18 years old (today was my birthday), and I had hardly any hips, and barely anything up top. I was starting to show a little up top, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Trust me on this Morgan," she said smiling as I put the jeans on. "Hunter will love it." She left the room, as I continued changing and thinking of Hunter.  
  
Hunter Niall was a blood witch like me, and the leader of our coven, Kithic. I couldn't stand being away from him. As I was looking at myself in the mirror, deciding whether to leave my hair down or keep it up in a braid, I must have been too wrapped up in myself, that I couldn't sense Hunter standing in my doorway.  
  
"You look great!" He smiled, and walked over to me. I smiled back at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks, you look absolutely marvelous!" I said. In no time at all, I felt his warm lips against mine. His hands running down my back and down my sides. I felt my cheeks go pink with desire and heat.  
  
"So, where to??" I asked. Hunter grinned, and laughed quietly.  
  
"It's your birthday, you decide." It's true, it was my birthday, and I was a year older. I smiled, and nodded. Soon after, memories started coming back. I shut my eyes, replaying them in my mind.  
  
I could hardly believe that it's already been a year that I've been introduced to Wicca. It all started with Cal Blaire, my old boyfriend. He made me believe that we'd be together forever. He tore Bree and me apart. He also tried to kill me by locking me up in a pool house and setting it on fire. Then he had sacrificed his life for mine, by jumping in front of witch fire his mom, Selene Belltower, had tried to kill me with. Then I met Hunter, and everything change. I met my true father, Ciaran, and formed a new coven, Kithic. I even found that Hunter was my true muirn beatha dan, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
"Well, you're taking me out, so it's up to you." I said. Hunter laughed, and his eyes gleamed as he did so.  
  
"This is very childish. I'm taking you to 'Sorentino's', is that okay??" I smiled, and quickly kissed him, amazed at my own boldness.  
  
"It's perfect!!" Not to long after that, we were at Sorentino's, and sitting in my favorite booth. I ordered my favorite Italian dish, spaghetti and meatballs with some Caesar salad and garlic bread on the side, and some chamomile tea. As I cooled my tea down with a spell Selene taught me, Hunter reached over the table, and took my hand.  
  
"Morgan, I want you to know that I love you." I smiled.  
  
"I know Hunter. I always knew." Hunters green eyes stared into mine, and a piece of his light blond hair fell over his eyes. It grew, I thought, his hair has gotten longer.  
  
"The point is, Morgan, I never want us to be apart. You're my muirn beatha dan." He smiled, a smile I never saw before. It was then that I noticed he had a small wrapped up box in his left hand. "Morgan, I want you to have this." He handed me the box.  
  
"Hunter, you shouldn't have," I said. I took the box from him, and began to open it. Inside, was a beautiful gold bracelet. My mouth fell open. I picked it up, and noticed that there was an inscription on the gold plate.  
  
"To my muirn beatha dan, love Hunter" I read aloud. "Oh Hunter!!" I slid over beside him, and kissed him. "I love it, and I love you too!!" Hunter smiled, as the waitress brought over the bill, and he paid for our meals. Hunter turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand, and led me outside.  
  
In no time, we were back at my house. He and I sat in his roomy truck, without saying anything. That's when the porch light turned on.  
  
"Morgan, honey?? Is that you??" It was mom. Perfect timing, I thought sarcastically. Hunter turned to face me.  
  
"I guess you better go." I slid over to him. I wished this night would never end.  
  
"I guess I should." He leaned over me, and kissed me. I could feel his hand on the back of my neck. I raised my hand, and placed it on his cheek. Oh Hunter, I thought; If only this moment would never end. A voice soon interrupted our moment.  
  
"Morgan??" Like before, it was mom. I pulled away from Hunter.  
  
"I better go. I'll call you tomorrow," I said. I thanked him again for the bracelet and got out of the truck. The night was perfect, if only it never had to end.  
  
I awoke the next morning to Mary K screaming my name. It was Thursday, 1 day after my birthday. As usual, I took my shower, and decided to leave my hair down this time. I walked down stairs, and was surprised to see Hunter at the table.  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head!" His crisp English accent made my eyes fly open. I smiled, and grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge.  
  
"Hey! Want one??" I asked, pointing to my soda. Hunter shook his head, and Mary K ran into the room.  
  
"Hey Morgan!" She glanced at my wrist. "Whoa!! What a beautiful bracelet!! Did you?" She asked, turning to Hunter. He smiled, and nodded. I took a seat beside him, and I could feel Hunter had something to tell me. Uneasy vibes were all around.  
  
"Uh, Mary K, can you go start the car?? I'll be out in a few." She smiled, and walked out of the kitchen. When she was fully outside, I turned to Hunter and kissed him.  
  
"I had a great time last night." I said, taking another drink of my pop.  
  
"I did too." Something was wrong. I could sense it. "Morgan, there's something I have to tell you." I nodded, as to tell him to keep going. "Morgan…" he paused.  
  
"Hunter, can you please hurry??" I said, getting up, and taking my diet coke with me. "I have to go to school." I was nearing the door when I heard his voice. What he said brought back memories. Bad ones, and good.  
  
"He's back Morgan. Cal's back." 


	2. Dead... Or Alive??

Chapter Two; Dead… or Alive??  
  
My diet coke fell onto the ground, and spilled everywhere, causing a large dark brown spot on the white carpet. But now, it wasn't my problem to deal with.. I turned to face Hunter.  
  
"No..." I heard my own voice. "No…" I crashed down to the ground, clutching my shirt. I looked up, and saw Hunter beside me.  
  
"Morgan, I have to talk to you. I'll drive Mary K to school for you. We really need to talk." I nodded, not knowing what else to do. Thoughts filled my head. Cal Blaire. My old boyfriend.  
  
Hunter led me to the couch, and sat me down.  
  
"I'll be back soon Morgan," he said. Shortly after, I could hear Mary K questioning him.  
  
"Why?? Where's Morgan?? Is she okay??" My little sister (not by blood) was worried. If only you knew, Mary K, if only you knew. I heard Hunter tell her I was sick. In a way, it was true. My heart was racing, and my head throbbing. My heart was aching. Cal Blaire. Every time I heard the name, I would get this hurting feeling in my chest. Could it be, that I still loved him? No. Hunter was my muirn beatha dan, not Cal. Cal lied to me, and he tried to kill me. Yes, Hunter was the one I was destend to be with, not Cal. Not ever.  
  
I laid my head back onto the pillow, and took deep breaths. This couldn't be happening, I thought. Tears began to form in my eyes, and I grew tired. In no time, I fell asleep.  
  
"'Run!!' I heard those words many times before I knew it was my best option. I started to run, before a saw something gleaming in the darkness. Eyes. Golden Eyes. Cal's Eyes. The dark figure stepped out into the light. It was Cal. Dark hair, fair skin. Oh Goddess, what was happening?? What was going on??"  
  
"Morgan, wake up!!" It was Hunter. I groggily rose, and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Hunter, I had a dream about Cal!!" He gently rubbed my back, and made soothing sounds. I was in his arms, and I felt safe. He was with me.  
  
"What was it about??" He asked. I breathed in, and explained everything. The eyes, someone telling me to run, and how it was so dark. Hunter thought for a while, and turned to face me. He took my hand.  
  
"Hunter, what does it mean??" My voice quivered. Why am I so scared?? It was just a dream. It couldn't possibly mean something, could it??  
  
"Hmm, probably nothing. All of this talk about Cal probably brought back memories. Don't worry." He gently kissed me, and my uneasy feeling left. "Do you want some tea??" I smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Hunter didn't make such a big deal about the dream, and I wondered why. "Do you need help in the kitchen??" I asked, standing up. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I'll manage." I sat back down, and watched him walk to the kitchen. He took out two porcelain cups, and the little packages of tea. He was calm, as if nothing had ever happened. He poured the hot water into the cups, and brought the two cups into the living room.  
  
"So, how could it be that Cal's still alive??" I said. I took a sip of my tea, forgetting to cool it down, and burned my tongue. Without thinking, I dropped the cup, and it broke, pieces landing everywhere. Hunter soon rushed to my side, and picked up the porcelain from the floor, then sat beside me and held me to him.  
  
"Are you all right, love??" He asked, while stroking my arm.  
  
"I'm…. I'm just a little shook up, that's all." After all, it was true. Cal Blaire. Even the name itself made me think of good times, and bad.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this some other time, when you're feeling better." Hunter never got the chance to move before I took hold of his hand.  
  
"No Hunter, I need to know. How is it that Cal's still alive??" He took a deep breath, and began talking. I knew it would hit me, and when it did, it would hit hard.  
  
"Well, after we took Mary K from the house and left Selene and Cal, the Council heard about it from Sky, and they went to retrieve the bodies. When they got there, only Selene's body was found." Hunter stopped, and looked at me. He swallowed, and continued. "Cal was probably knocked unconscious. Before the Council got there, he must have taken off."  
  
I closed my eyes, and shook my head. Tears filled my eyes, and I tried to fight then back. I soon felt Hunters arms around me. My muirn beatha dan.  
  
"I'm so sorry Morgan, I'm so sorry…" Hunter whispered. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and started to feel stronger, and confident in myself.  
  
"Where is he??" I asked. Hunter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"No one knows." Hunter looked at me, and smiled. "Feeling better?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied. "A little tired though." He put his arm around me, and I leaned against him. His body felt so warm. I was glad he was mine, and never anyone else's. We stayed like that, for a good five minutes before he leaned over and kissed me, his warm lips gently pressing against mine. 


	3. Scrying for Past Love

AN: Please note, that I do not own any of these characters. The characters belong to Cate Tiernan, and the story line is mine. I repeat!!! I Do Not Own The Characters!!!  
  
Oh Goddess! I can't believe I told Morgan that Cal, my half brother who tried to kill my muirn beatha dan, is back. She was so devestated. But, she needed to know. I have to do everything in my strength to protect her from him. Goddess, please help me.  
  
Giomanach  
  
That night, after Hunter had gone, I decided to scry for Cal. The house was quiet, not a sound was heard, and that's just how I liked it. I locked the door joining Mary K's room to mine, and cast some runes over my door, to make it harder for someone to come in. Trying not to make the slightest sound, I crept over to my closet. With outstretched arms, I pulled my altar close to me. Placing everything in order, my stomach did flips, and the butterflies fluttered around. A voice distracted me, and threw my balance off just a tad.  
  
"Morgan, are you alright love??" It was Hunter. He had sent me a witch message.  
  
Perfect timing, I thought. I decided that I ought to send him a message back, or he'll get worried. "I'm fine Hunter." It was a start. I can't tell him about me scrying for his half brother who damn near almost killed me. He'd only get mad, and interrogate me for hours. I'd be better off staying quiet about it. "I'm just about to go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." There we go. Short and sweet. I'd normally stay up late sending him messages, but right now, I was curious, and also a little bit scared of finding out where Cal was.  
  
"Alright then. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Morgan." I said goodnight, and lit my candle. In no time at all, the flame started changing colors. I concentrated harded, and saw pictures. In my mind, I thought of Cal, and that's exactly who I saw in the flame.  
  
He was talking to somebody. A girl, with long dark hair. She look farmiliar, like someone I've seen often. I dropped that fact, and began to take note of the scenery. Trees, grass, shrubs, benches... it looked like an ordinary park, but something was so farmiliar. Something caught my eye. It was a bright flash of light, almost blinding if you wanted to call it that. Should I tell Hunter?? He'd know what it means!! No, I'll just keep looking. I tried looking closer, but the girl destracted me. Her long brown hair flipped over, and her face was revealed.....  
  
CRASH!!! My poor little kitten, Dagda, had fallen off the bed. He had broken my concentration, and the candle flame flickered out into a cloud of grey smoke.  
  
"Oh great..." I muttered. "Just when something interesting was about to happen."  
  
"Morgan?? Are you okay??" It was my dad. His scratchy voice told me that the noise had just woken him up. I shoved the altar back into my closet, scooped Dagda up into my arms, and crawled underneath the covers.  
  
"I'm fine dad, it was Dagda." My dad gave a soft snort, and made his way to his bedroom, draging his heavy feet.  
  
"Okay then, goodnight Morgan." I sighed, and rested my head on the pillow, thinking off all the good times I had with Cal. The night that he had given me his necklace. That time he spoke to me, for the very first time. Our first kiss. It all came back, and my eyes filled with tears. Dagda slowly walked up to me, and nudged my cheek with his pink little nose. I smiled, and pet him.  
  
"You lucky little cat, you don't have any problems to worry about." A tiny little mew was the last thing I heard, before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	4. Confessions

AN: Please note, that I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Cate Tiernan, and the only thing I own, is the story line. I appreciate Cate Tiernan's work dearly, and wouldn't dare to take anything that wasn't mine. Thank you!! R&R!  
  
The next morning was like any other. It was friday, and we had a week off next week. Perfect time to find Cal. Mary K. screamed my name, but unlike every other morning where I would leap out of bed, I just stayed there, lying perfectly still. The thought of Cal back re-entered my mind, and I didn't want to move, let alone go to school. I could always pretend I'm sick, but then out comes the thermometer. Oh well, I'll just go.  
  
"Morgan!!" My mother yelled. I groggily opened my eyes, and not wanting to ruin my mother's perfectly cheerful dispesition, I stumbled out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. I loved sleeping in late. My mom, dad, and Mary K were all morning people, while on the other hand, I hated it. The reason?? Simple. I was adopted. I hadn't found out until about a year ago.  
  
My birth mothers name was Maeve Riordan, and she was married to Angus Bramson. Angus, however, was not my birth father. Ciaran MacEwan, the head of Amyranth, was my birth father, and he had recently tried to kill me. It's a bit confusing.  
  
"Morgan?? Are you up?? Bree called for you, and told me to tell you she's picking you up!!" I stumbled on my way to the washroom, and turned on the hot water. Off came my pyjamas, and into the shower I stepped. The water had just the perfect temperature as it streamed down my face and my nude body. The smell of blueberry pancakes woke me up, and I rushed out of the shower so that I could finally eat a warm meal.  
  
I wrapped a fluffy pink towel around my body, and brushed my hair. While it was still wet, I quickly plaited it into a braid. I had mastered the talent, since every morning was the same routine. I quickly pulled on my pair of jeans, and grabbed a t-shirt from my old wooded drawer. I trotted down the stairs, and pulled up a seat at the table. A diet coke was standing where my orange juice would be if I didn't despise the stuff.  
  
"Good morning miss Morgan." Mary K. said, sitting right across from me. I ignored her, and looked at the stack of fluffly pancakes just sitting there, longing to be in my tummy.  
  
"How are you feeling honey??" My mom was too overprotective. "Mary K. told me that you felt sick yesterday, and stayed home from school. You should've told me first, but I know that it was at the last minute, so you're off the hook..." My mother rambled on and on about how I was irresponcible of letting Hunter drive Mary K. to school, but I couldn't focus on her. The image of Cal's face kept popping into my head, and I couldn't help but wonder who that girl was with him in the park.  
  
"Hello!! Mars to Morgan!!" My mother looked at her sister wide-eyed, and questioned her.  
  
"Mary K, isn't it 'Earth' to Morgan??" Mary K nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but she looks too spaced out to be on earth. She's probably near Mars by now. But now I'm thinking of calling her to Jupiter." When Mary K finished talking, a car horn brought me back. I grabbed my diet coke and school bag, and ran out of the door, without saying goodbye.  
  
"Hey!!" Bree said as I slid into the passengers seat of the car. She started her car, and it purred like a kitten. "How's it goin'??" She was graceful, and looked beautiful in her long purple skirt. But, it was Bree. She looked beautiful in everything.  
  
"It's fine." I wondered if I should tell her about Cal being back. She used to be my best friend.. I could tell her anything. "Um..." I began, but quickly stopped. She stopped at the stop sign, and kept driving.  
  
"What?" she asked. I fumbled on my words, which was unlike me. I had to tell her, I thought. She'll believe me. She kept talking. "Listen Morgan, if you're gonna tell me, tell me now, because you know I can't wait long, I'm very impati-" I cut her off, and blurted everything out. 


	5. The Truth

AN: Please remember that I don't own any of these characters.... blah blah blah. You know what I mean!!! It's my story line!! Oh, and please don't copy my story!!!! It's really annoying when you see the same work!!  
  
"Cal's back!! Okay?? Is that what you wanted to know??" Bree slammed on the brakes, and her mouth formed into an "O". I had to tell her everything now. Everything she didn't know. And what she didn't know was the truth. "I killed Selene." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"What the hell ever possessed you to do such a thing?!!?" Tears rolled down my face, and I managed to wipe them away before they reached my cheeks.  
  
"She tried to kill me Bree!!!" (AN: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!!) I couldn't stop myself now. Bree needed to know what really happened. "She took Mary K. Cal told me that he had changed, he didn't want to kill me, that he loved me!!" I was practically shouting. "Then, when Selene tried killing me with fire, Cal jumped in front, and saved me." Bree, for once, actually looked sympathetic.  
  
"Morgan, how can Cal still be alive??" She looked at me, and probably knew that I didn't know either. "I mean, with a witch as powerful as Selene, he should have died." I nodded, and then it hit me.  
  
"That night, after Selene hit Cal, she ran up to him, and whispered something in his ear." Bree nodded as if she understood, but I could sense that she had no idea. "Could it have been something to give her powers to him??" I think it finally clicked, because Bree's head shot up.  
  
"Morgan!! You're a genius!! That's gotta be it!!" She glanced at her clock in the car, and sped off for school. "But, what could she have told him??" I shrugged my shoulders, and thought about it for a while.  
  
"What ever it was, it must have been strong. I'll ask Hunter tonight." I felt like Hunter left something out. It just didn't make sense. I smiled, and for the first time in those two days, felt strong. It was silent until we reached the school, and then Bree finally spoke up.  
  
"Morgan, why didn't you tell me before??" I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I don't exactly know. I didn't know what you would say..." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when Robbie ran up, and tapped on my window.  
  
"Morganita!!" he said. I smiled, and turned to Bree.  
  
"Please Bree, don't tell anyone anything. Please??" Bree did as she was told, and crossed her heart, hoped to die. I opened my car door, and Robbie greeted me with a warm smile.  
  
"Morgan!! Where were you yesterday??? Kithic was no fun." I smiled, and closed the car door. I could sense that Robbie was still in love with Bree, who tore his heart of of his chest. Even though Bree was one of my many close friends, I could truly admit that she was a player. She'd wrap the guys around her little finger, and let them follow her around, until she dropped them. It was sad.  
  
"I was sick." I faked a cough, and could tell that Robbie bought it.  
  
"I hope you feel better today!!" I smiled, and hoped that nothing drastic would change my attitude for the rest of the day. But I wrong. Oh so wrong.  
  
AN: Sorry about the short chapter!! As you can see, I like to change chapters when something BIG happens, and I know this is short, but the next one will be really good!! *eating Berry Flavored Mentos* Mmmm... Mentos, the freshmaker!!  
  
P.S. No, I did not get paid to say that!!! LOL... 


	6. Mandi MacWood

AN: Like I said previously in previous chapters, I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing that I POSSESS *wink wink Mandi*, is the story line itself. That is the only thing that I own.  
  
During lunch time I sat with most of Kithic, which consisted Bree, Robbie, Matt, Ethan, Jenna, Sharon, and Raven. It was like any other day, but it changed when Hunter sent me a witch message.  
  
"Morgan, I need to talk to you." It distracted me, and I left the room immediately.  
  
"Hey, where are you goin'??" Bree shouted out to me. I ignored her, and kept walking.  
  
"What is it Hunter??" I said. The thing he told me next, shocked me, but I knew it was coming. I knew I had waited long enough to hear it, and I knew all along. Selene's death was to good to be truth.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you." I ran out of the school, and spotted Hunter's truck right on the road. I asked Hunter what I needed to know.  
  
"What is it Hunter??" I asked, getting into his truck. He started it up, and drove off, not looking at me. "Hunter, look at me!!!!" I was practically screaming now. He punched the wheel, and cursed.  
  
"Dammit!! How could I be so stupid!! The clues were right in front of me!!!" I looked at him wildly, not having any idea of what was going through his mind at the moment. "She has Selene's powers!! She possessed them from Cal!! It's so clear to me now!! That night when he escaped..." I interrupted him.  
  
"Hunter!! Slow down!! Who are you talking about?? When did Cal escape??? What's going on!!" He pulled the truck over, and looked me in the eye.  
  
"I wasn't telling you the truth that night." I glared at him. "When the council went over, they found both bodies, but Cal was still breathing. Selene was dead, that's true. They took Cal into their hands, and took him to their recovery room, until her could tell them what happened." I couldn't believe my ears. Hunter, whom I had trusted for all of these months, lied to me, about something that could harm me.  
  
"What?? When did you find out??" I asked in shock. He looked at me, and I sware I saw guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I knew all along. There's more to the story. After a few nights, when Cal had most of his strength back, he escaped, and went to see one of Selene's old coven members, Mandi MacWood." I shuddered when I heard the name. It sounded so familiar. Hunter continued, and I listened carefully. "His mother's wish was for her to receive her magickal powers after she had died. Cal was dead, yes, but Selene brought him back, so that he could be her messenger." His was done.  
  
"But, why is it so important that Mandi got Selene's powers???" I asked curiously. I wasn't prepared for what Hunter was about to say, but I took it like a woman.  
  
"Selene and Mandi had known about you long before you yourself had discovered your magickal powers. They had an agreement, that if one died, the other would get her powers, and come after you, to finish the job, and banish you from this world." He looked at me, with a peircing stare. His green eyes looked almost pitiful.  
  
"Why me??" I asked. I could feel the grip of my hand get tighter around his, as he moved it around to get some feeling back into it.  
  
"You are the daughter of the two greatest Wiccans. Maeve Riordan, and Ciaran MacEwan." I shivered, and I knew that the feeling was wrong. I had always thought that my birth parents would come into one situation or another, but this one was the worst of all. I was being stalked, so I could die. 


	7. Regrets

AN: I don't own any of the characters, except for the one I introduced in my last chapter, Mandi MacWood. The story line is mine, and I own Mandi. MUHUAHAHA... *just joking Mandi* Anyway, read on!  
  
That night, when I was in my room thinking of what Hunter had just told me, a received a phone call. To my reluctance, it was only Bree.  
  
"Hey!! Why did you run off like that??" She asked. I knew that question would pop up sometime in the conversation, and now that she knew the truth, I had to tell her what went on between Hunter and I. But, I couldn't tell her over the phone.  
  
"Bree, I need to talk to you in person. Can I come over??" Dagda walked over to me, and circled around my legs. Not now my precious Dagda, I thought, I can't play with you now.  
  
"Sure Morgan. I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone, and sighed as I leaned up against the wall. I was glad that Bree and I were friends again. Now I had someone I could tell everything too. I nearly fell while running down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you off to??" My father, Sean Rowlands asked me.  
  
"I'm going to Bree's house for a bit!! I won't be gone too long, but don't wait up, okay?? He chuckled a hearty laugh, and smiled after looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"Alright, we won't. Have fun dear!!" Those were the last things I heard before I closed the door, and started walking to Bree's. I would've taken Das Boot, but she wasn't herself lately. The wind was cold as the sun was setting. I zipped up my jacket, and thought about what Hunter had told me earlier.  
  
"You are the daughter of the two greatest Wiccans. Maeve Riordan, and Ciaran MacEwan." Those words stayed in my head for the rest of the day, and I couldn't take it. Sometimes, I felt like I didn't want to be their daughter. If it would cause me this much pain, why is the Goddess allowing it to happen?? Some questions can't be answered Morgan, I said to myself. I sighed, and walked a little faster, trying to get to Bree's house quicker. I thought of more things that seemed to cause me harm.  
  
Why did I, Morgan Rowlands, have to be the daughter of the two most powerful Wiccans?? Maybe I don't want to be a witch. Maybe I just want to be me. Morgan Rowlands. A normal 18 year old girl who hangs out with her friends. But, Wicca was in my blood. I couldn't think about it any longer, because when I looked up, I was standing right in front of Bree's house.  
  
The door swung open, and there stood Bree, now wearing a pair of grey jogging pants and a t-shirt of which she had cut the sleeves off.  
  
"Hi!" She sounded so cheerful, like everyday. I wish I could be her. Always so happy, without a care in the world. But I wasn't. I was Morgan.  
  
"Hey. Can I come inside??" Bree moved out of the way, and I stepped in. Her house was so warm compared to the cold outside. Bree took my coat, and I looked around. Her house was so big and clean. We walked up to her bedroom, where we could get the most privacy. Her brother, Ty, was visiting for the week and he was watching TV downstairs.  
  
"So, what's so important??" she asked. That's it Bree, I thought, let's get right to the point!! I sat down on her comfortable bed, and looked at her. "What is it Morgan??" I closed my eyes, and poured my heart out.  
  
"Hunter lied to me." Bree looked shocked, but something told me that she knew what was going on. "He sent me a witch message during lunch, and that's why I left. He told me about Mandi MacWood, and -" Bree cut me off.  
  
"Who's Mandi MacWood??" she asked with a curious tone in her voice. I explained the rest of the story, and she looked as if she was hearing it for the second time around. I ignored Bree as I continued the story.  
  
"Morgan.." I kept talking on and on about Cal, and this Mandi MacWood. "Morgan!! Listen to me!!" By now, Bree had a hold of my shoulders, and she held me in place.  
  
"Bree, why did you interrupt me??" I asked. She was quick and blunt, but the answer shocked me.  
  
"Morgan, I know where Cal is."  
  
AN: Sorry if this took a while to post up, along with Chapters 5 and 6. My computer is really messed, and fanfiction.net won't let me upload my chapters!! *growls at fanfiction.net* hehe... sorry... animal instincts. 


	8. The MacWood House

AN: I do not own Sweep, or any of the characters except for Mandi MacWood. The story line in mine, but I am using *ahem* BORROWING, Cate Tiernan's characters. I love her work, and admire her greatly as an author.  
  
My breathing got heavier, and I couldn't believe what she had told me.  
  
"What??" I asked. Then it hit me. The girl with the long, brown hair in the park. It was Bree. How could I have been so stupid!!  
  
"I know where he is Morgan. I knew that Cal was back. I knew for a very long time!!" I shook my head, and my mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
"No.. but, how??" Bree laughed a guilty laugh. I couldn't believe, that the time I told Bree I killed Selene, she knew. How I told her that Mandi MacWood now has Selene's powers, she knew!! All this time, these secrets were in her mind, and she didn't tell me!! Why is everyone hiding things from me??  
  
"One night, when I was walking home, Cal came up to me, and we started talking. He walked me over to the park, and -" I cut her off.  
  
"The park," I said, as I hung me head low, still listening to every word she managed to utter.  
  
"Yes, the park. Anyway, he told me everything. He was still weak at the time from the fire, but he grew stronger. He told me how his mothers powers now had to be given to Mandi, and explained how it worked. I know where's he's staying too, but Morgan!!" She hugged me and started to cry. I couldn't help it, and tears rolled down my face.  
  
"Shhh.. it's okay Bree." I knew it wasn't the polite thing to do, but right now, I wanted to know where Cal was. I had to find him.  
  
"Oh Morgan!! I would've told you if I had known they were trying to kill you!!" She wiped away her tears with her hand, and continued to tell me more. "Cal and Mandi are staying at the old MacWood house." She gulped back her tears.  
  
"Where??" I asked curiously. If Bree could give me the directions, it would work out perfectly. I would go see Cal, talk to him, and get Selene's powers from Mandi. Yes, it would be perfect.  
  
"The old MacWood house, down by Jackson's Creek." I finally remembered. "Don't you remember when we were about 13, we would ride our bikes there, and try to scare each other by making up silly stories??" I smiled at Bree, and nodded.  
  
"Bree, thank you so much for telling me!! I needed to know!" I hugged her again, and my senses could tell me that someone else knew about this. "Uh, Bree, doed anyone else know where Cal and Mandi are??" Bree sniffled, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Hunter." I drew in a long, shaky breath, and Bree spoke again. "He was at the park, and heard our conversation. He told me not to tell you, but never mentioned it could hurt you." I was furious, yet devestated at the same time.  
  
"H-Hunter??" I stuttered. Bree nodded, and I knew I desperately had to talk to him. "Bree, could you drive me over to Hunter's??" She smiled, and nodded. I nearly jumped down her carpeted stairs three at a time, and by the time we were in the car, I was nervous. Bree started up her prized possession, and we were off. I could feel my inside's churning, but I knew it was now, or never. Hunter lied to me twice.  
  
No one spoke the whole car ride over there. Only the radio played quietly. I couldn't decide what to tell Hunter. Should I just tell him what I think, or plan it out?? It was too late to make a decision. We were already parked in the driveway, and I was walking up the steps. I couldn't control my anger, and I let it all out when Hunter opened the door.  
  
"Morgan... hi......." I stormed into his house, and when the door shut, the argument began....  
  
AN: Ha!! Can you believe him?!!? ...*looks around*... Well, I shouldn't be talking. You'll find out why he didn't tell Morgan in the next chapter.... IF you review!!! MUHUHHAHAHAHA!! *I know, I'm evil. I'm sorry, I just like getting reviews!!! Please Review!!!* 


	9. The Argument

AN: Woo hoo!! Chapter Nine!! I rock!! Hehe... please, can people read and review??? I want reviews. Like before, I don't own any of the characters, except for Mandi. I own the story line. R&R!!! NOW!!! Thankz!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I could control my anger, I was yelling at Hunter, and damn near almost hitting him.  
  
"Hunter!! Why didn't you tell me??" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, and he backed up, hitting the wall. "Jesus Hunter!! I need to know!!" Hunter grabbed my shoulders, and I couldn't move. he was older, taller, and stronger then me.  
  
"Morgan!!" I just stood there, looking at him through my eyes which were welled up with tears.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me????" I tried to struggle away, but his grip was much to strong. He looked at me, as if I was going crazy.  
  
"Morgan!! Get a hold of yourself!!" I gave up and cried on his chest. It was so strong, but yet soft enough to cry on. His black turtleneck felt so warm, and I could faintly smell some cologne. He rubbed my back, and I didn't know what to do, but it wasn't too long when I felt the strength come surging back into me.  
  
"You knew." I said, looking up at him. "You knew all along and you never told me!! Hunter, how could you be so pig headed?!!?" The look on his face made it seem as if he knew nothing, but deep down, I knew he did.  
  
"Morgan.." he said again, this time with a sigh. "Morgan, telling you would only cause more pain. If you knew where they were then -" I abruptly cut him off.  
  
"If I knew where they were then I would've went there, and tryed to stop Mandi and Cal!!" Hunter shook his head, and it dropped, causing him to look at the ground.  
  
"Morgan, my love, Mandi is more powerful then Selene now, since she has Selene's powers along with hers!! Don't you see?? If you go there alone, you could die!!" I shook my head, and looked out at Bree, who had no idea what was going on. "Morgan, listen to me. I didn't tell you because I'm protecting you. If you get hurt, I don't know what I'd do!!" I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Well if I got hurt it would be my fault, for trying to protect myself!!" I couldn't control myself. Why was I so mad?? He was trying to protect me. "I think I'm capable of watching out for myself!!" Hunter grabbed my arm, and looked deep into my watery eyes.  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself, I just don't want to see you get hurt!! Try to understand that Morgan!! I love you!!!" I just couldn't accept the fact that Hunter knew this whole time, and didn't tell me. I broke free from his grip, and nearly tumbled backwards.  
  
"I know you love me Hunter, and I love you too!! But, why didn't you tell me??? My life is in danger, and I bet that you know how to stop it too!!" He shook his head, and I could see with my own two eyes, that I he knew this had hurt me. "Hunter, is there anything else you need to tell me the truth about, or should I leave now???" He hung his head in shame, and I couldn't help but feel just a little bit sorry for him, despite all of the pain he put me through.  
  
He loved me, yes, that was true. Did I love him?? With all my heart. But, even though he lied to me, I couldn't bare to look at him any longer.  
  
"I need to go." I stormed out of the house, and quickly walked back to Bree's car. I could hear Hunter's footsteps behind me, and could hear him calling me.  
  
"Morgan... wait!!!" I slammed the car door, and a tear rolled down my cheek. Bree looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Morgan, are you okay???" Hunter was now at my window, and looking sorrowful. "Um, I think you'd better roll down your window!! He wants to talk to you!!" I ingored Hunter, and fastened my seatbelt.  
  
"Bree, just drive me home please." She shrugged her shoulders, and started the car....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I'm so glad I've got Chapter Nine up!! Oh, I also have one of my poem's up. I'll post another one later one. Please R&R!! Thanks. 


	10. Dizzy

AN: Please remember, that I do not own any of the characters, except for Mandi MacWood.. That evil b*tch.. hehe.. Please R&R!! PLLEEEEAAASEE!!! I know y'all like my story, but I want reviews. Sorry if the chapter is so short. I was in a rush, and I couldn't think of anything!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No one was home when Bree dropped me off. I figured that my parents dropped Mary K. off at Jaycee's, and then went to see Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend Paula. I was glad. I needed time to myself. I needed to think. While wiping my tears away, I slowly made my way up to my room. Dagda circled his way around my feet, and purred. "Not now Dagda," I said out loud. "I'm not in the mood." My room was dark and the shadows from the trees by my window crept eerily along the walls whenever a car would drive by. I dropped my coat on the floor, and made my way towards my bed. Everything on my body, my legs and arms, everything felt so heavy. It seemed like I had to drag myself there. I fell onto my bed, and remember the fight I had with Hunter. "Why is everything so hard, Dagda?? Why does one little argument just about ruin our relationship??" My little grey ball of fur looked at me, and I got the feeling he understood. I merely smiled, and pet him. That's when I heard the phone. "Not now!!" I said to myself, dragging myself off of my bed. I wasn't in the mood to cast out my senses, but I knew without a doubt who it was. It was probably Hunter, calling to apologize. I slowly made my way to the phone, and reached out to grab it, when something stopped me. It was as if there was a force field around it. "What's goin' on??" I wondered. My head seemed to be getting lighter, and everything was getting dizzy. Without any warning, I fell backwards, and fell down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Did ya like it?? Please R&R!! I worked really hard on this chapter. See, at first I was gonna put that it wasn't Hunter calling, but it was Cal. It would all end sooner, but then I thought.. Ahhh. it's all good!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! R&R my work!!!!  
  
- Cassie 


	11. Rescue

AN: I don't own any of the characters except for Mandi MacWood.. I would just like to give a little !!THANK YOU!! to the people who reviewed, and for those who didn't, well, we're not all perfect, but PLEASE R&R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke to the sound of laughter, and the feeling of a damp, warm cloth on my forehead. When my eyes groggily opened, I could sense someone's presence around me. I couldn't help but wonder where I was, and how I got there. Then I saw him.  
  
"Why hello Morgan," he said. "It's nice of you to finally wake up." The voice was so strangely familiar, and even though I wasn't totally in tact, I knew without a doubt who was talking to me. That's when his silhouette came out of the darkness.........  
  
"Cal!!" I gasped. My throat felt so raw, and I could barely speak. His dark, smooth hair and olive complexion looked just as it used to. Despite him looking weaker then ever, his golden eyes still stood out.  
  
"That's right Morgan. It's me, Cal." He sat knelt down beside me, and took my cold hand into his, squeezing it with all his might. He had an evil look in his eyes. I needed to make up some fast lie, so he would stop squeezing my hand.  
  
"I missed you," I said while I faked a smile, but nothing gets through Cal. He didn't believe one bit. I knew he wouldn't, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"How could you say you missed me, Morgan?? How could you??" I forced myself to look into his eyes, but somehow, I just couldn't do it. My mind was racing, and even though his eyes were focused on mine, I couldn't help but look away from his glare.  
  
"What do I do??" I thought to myself. "Do I send a witch message to Hunter?? Since Cal's not that strong anymore, maybe I'll actually be able to pull it off..." I knew that Hunter would rush over here as fast as he could, but what if he didn't believe me?? What am I thinking, of course he would. I'm his muirn beatha dan. It was worth a try...  
  
"Hunter.. quick! I need you!! Cal's got me!" I sent it, but the worst happened.  
  
"What are you doing Morgan??" He said, letting go of my hand. "Sending messages to Hunter won't help you this time." He laughed an evil laugh, and left the room, not telling me where he was going. I looked around, and a voice in my head scared me.  
  
"Morgan?? Are you okay?" It was Hunter. "Where are you?? What did he do to you??" I knew it. I knew that Hunter would come to help me. Now, all I had to do was figure out where I was, and Hunter would come to my rescue. Luckily, when I looked out of the big picture window, I could see a very familiar childhood memory. The creek Bree and I used to go to.  
  
"Hunter, I'm in the house near Jackson's Creek. The MacWood house." My eyes wandered around the room, and all I could see were books. Tonnes of books filled the shelves.  
  
"I'll be right there Morgan, just hold on..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry about the short chapters and everything, I just like to switch chapters on new ideas... so, please R&R!! Thank y'all!! *smiles* 


	12. Crackling Orange Light

AN: Please be aware, that I don't own anyone except Mandi. Read & Review!! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!! I'm aiming for 25 reviews, that's why this chapter is my best one. Thank you!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat there, waiting impatiently for Hunter to come and save me. Needless to say, Cal had other plans. As he strode into the room like a knight about to rescue a princess, I glanced at him. My eyes were cold, and he knew it.  
  
"Well Morgan, I think the time has come." I continued to stare at him, while my insides did flips and I got this "butterflies in my stomach" feeling all over again.  
  
"Time for what??" I asked. His eyes never left mine, and I could feel the presence of someone else. A female.  
  
"It's time Morgan. It's time to meet her." I don't know how, or why, but I eyes were drawn to the right. And there she was. Wearing a long black robe, and her hair snatched up into a tight bun, there was Mandi MacWood. She walked into the room, and stared at me. My eyes never left hers, but I could sense Cal getting weaker.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the famous Morgan I've been hearing so much about!!" She cried, throwing her hands up into the air as if I was some sort of circus act on show. I don't know how, but it seemed like she was reading my thoughts just by looking at me.  
  
"Mandi..." I muttered under my breath. In my head my thoughts went wild. What if she tried to kill me?? What if Hunter didn't get here in time?? What if.. My last train of thought was destroyed by her shriek voice.  
  
"Yes Morgan, it's me. I've waited so long to meet you, and now here you are!!" An evil laugh escaped her, and I jumped. She walked up to me, and even though I wasn't tied up, I couldn't move. "Finally, my dear Morgan... I will get to finish, what Selene didn't get to do." By now I had a huge lump in my throat, and I couldn't breath. "Tonight, Morgan. tonight will be the night you die."  
  
"No!!!" I didn't know when, or how, but that one word came flying out of my mouth. I got up from out of my chair, and startled Mandi; she jumped back a good foot behind her. "I won't die tonight." Soon, out of nowhere, I started to sing out a chant I'd never heard before.  
  
"Ali ay mi nosh an. Duj nahb moy la beki. Ali ay mi nosh an. Har nem ali ay mi nosh ni an."  
  
With no warning what so ever, a crackling orange light shot into the room from the outside. It caused the window to break, and it also cause me to cover my head, and duck. Cal did the same, but Mandi, in shock at my powers, failed to duck, and it caused her to get hit.  
  
My feisty orange ball hit her hard, and she fall back, hitting her head on the coffee table. As she hit the floor, blood from her head made a dark red puddle underneath her. That's when I saw Hunter's truck come into view.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Did you like it??? I hope you did! Please review!! Please!! I beg you on my knees!!! *gets on her knees and begs* PLEASE!!!! Thank you!! 


End file.
